


Orden establecido

by Hibiscussyriacus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sherlock's Mind Palace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscussyriacus/pseuds/Hibiscussyriacus
Summary: El orden en el palacio mental de Sherlock Holmes alguna vez tenía que ser alterado.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Orden establecido

**Author's Note:**

> Me acuerdo que me volví loca de gusto cuando anunciaron la serie de Sherlock hace ya diez años, no fue fácil verla en un principio pero encontré la forma de hacerme los capítulos. A pesar de todo la vi religiosamente hasta el final.
> 
> Y me inspiró algunas historias pequeñas, como la que les presento a continuación.

-John, tengo un orden establecido aquí y estás acabando con el...

Dijo Sherlock severamente mientras John, al otro lado de la habitación, intentaba eliminar el polvo que se acumulaba sobre todo aquello que su amigo guardaba con tanta celosía.

-Sherlock, esto es un desastre, ¿Hace cuánto que no limpias?

Semanas atrás, cuando Sherlock menos se lo esperaba, John Watson había aparecido ahí, había sido tan casual que le tomó un momento procesar lo que sucedía. Era como si John hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar desde siempre.

Sherlock no encontró la manera de echarlo, a pesar de que no podía ver con buenos ojos la invasión de su intimidad; a veces insistía en estar ocupado y que necesitaba estar sólo,pero en esos momento John simplemente asentía y se alejaba a la cocina a preparar el té (perfectamente como a Sherlock le gustaba), volvía a su lado con un par de tazas y pastelillos para después enfrascarse en su laptop o en algún libro tan silencioso que parecía no estar.

Pero lo estaba.

Y Sherlock comenzó a darse cuenta que le era mucho más fácil pensar cuando él estaba ahí.

-Necesito estar sólo, John…

-De acuerdo.

Y casi al instante, la taza, los pastelillos y John estaban a su lado. Sherlock sonrió levente.

John pertenecía a su palacio mental y se había vuelto más importante que cualquier pieza de información que pudiera albergar.


End file.
